


I Don't Need a Man - or a Woman (to make me feel good)

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: The Odd Trio [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Billy Bones, Asexual Character, Gen, asexual awareness week fandom challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: When it's been a long day it's good to have someone to talk to, but that someone doesn't have to be a romantic or sexual partner. Dating is optional.





	I Don't Need a Man - or a Woman (to make me feel good)

Billy looked up as the door opened. Silver slammed the door behind him, making a meal out of struggling out of his coat and tossing it onto a chair.

“Where’s Max?”

Billy glanced back at the tv. “Out at a movie with Anne.”

“Oh.” Silver looked deflated.

“Why?”

Silver shook his head. Billy turned off the tv, bored of the show anyway. “You can talk to me, you know.”

If there was a hint of reproach in his tone, who could blame him? Silver came to sit alongside Billy.

“So what’s wrong?” Billy prompted.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

He couldn’t help a brief laugh at that. “You want to talk all the damn time!”

“But not about my problems.”

Billy sighed. What would Max do? “Do you want a hug?”

Silver shrugged. Billy wrapped one arm around him. “Do you want me to call Max?”

“God, no.”

“I can pet your hair and call you _mon amour_ if it helps,” Billy offered.

That drew a smile. “Your accent is horrible.”

“According to Max, so is yours.”

Silver leaned his head on Billy’s chest, just below his shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Silver said and Billy squeezed him a bit tighter. “Why are you here, actually? Weren’t you supposed to be out tonight?” Silver twisted his head to glance up at Billy.

Billy rolled his eyes. “I was.”

“But?”

“I was on the phone with Idelle and she was gushing a bit about me coming out with the group. And she said ‘We’ll soon find you someone to snuggle with’ and I just...made an excuse to stay home.”

Silver frowned. “You thought she meant sex?”

“No. She meant cuddle, I presume. Though that’s always a concern, finding someone who’ll stop at the cuddling. The problem,” Billy said, “was the way she was so eager to pair me off. Like there’s something wrong with being single. That’s as bad as the idea that there’s something wrong with being asexual. You don’t have to be in a relationship to be a complete person, or to be happy, you know.”

Silver considered this a moment. “Of course you don’t have to date. No-one does.”

“And that’s why I’m here,” Billy said. “Because I thought we were going out as friends, not to try and fix me. I’ve had enough of people trying to fix who I am. If I want to date, I will. If I meet someone I like then maybe I’ll give it a go. But I’m not actively looking. I’m happy.”

Silver put one hand on Billy’s knee. “I’m happy you’re here,” he said again.

“I know.”

Silver twisted free and flashed a mischievous smile. “You want to eat the icecream Max thinks she’s hidden really well behind the frozen broccoli?”

Billy grinned. “So long as you take the blame, absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr tag for #AAWFC for Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge  
> Tumblr promo post


End file.
